O primeiro ano de muitos
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Já fazia um ano que estavam juntos. Um ano que haviam se casado. Será que ele se lembraria desta data especial? - HaoxAnna - Oneshot


_**O primeiro ano de muitos.**_

Já fazia um ano que tudo aquilo havia acontecido e ela ainda não conseguia acreditar. Viu-o remexer-se um pouco na cama, como quem fazia menção de acordar, mas apenas isso. O máximo que Hao fez, foi virar-se para o seu lado e abraça-la. Ela não questionou.

Suspirou e pousou as mãos sobre o braço dele, enquanto olhava para o teto cheio de estrelas. Aquela era a casa _deles_, com a decoração que _eles_ haviam escolhido. Fechou os olhos brevemente e, sem perceber, adormeceu.

Durante o sono, teve sonhos com ele. Com os momentos em que passaram juntos, com o pedido de casamento, com a aceitação, a entrada na igreja, tudo. E quando acordou e não sentiu o abraço dele, estranhou.

"Hao?" Ela murmurou baixo o nome dele, levantando-se da cama. Vestiu apenas o robe por cima da camisola e saiu do quarto atrás dele.

Vazia.

A casa estava completamente vazia.

Na sala, alguns dvds de filmes empilhados, mas Hao não estava lá.

Não havia sequer nenhum aviso, nada dizendo que voltaria logo. Anna suspirou e caminhou para o banheiro, tomaria um bom banho.

"Será que ele esqueceu do nosso aniversário?" Murmurou baixo para si mesma.

Fazia um ano que haviam se casado, mas Anna sabia que Hao não costumava se esquecer das datas. Nos dois anos consecutivos em que fizeram aniversário de namoro, ele nunca se esqueceu.

Mas ele sempre estava lá e, no entanto, hoje...

Saiu do banho e vestiu algo para ficar em casa. Perguntava-se aonde ele teria ido em um dia tão especial quanto aquele. Um dia em que haviam prometido ficar juntos. Poderia mesmo ter esquecido disso?

Ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Será que ele saiu sem chave?" Anna arqueou as sobrancelhas e foi abrir a porta.

"Olá, Anna!" O homem parado à porta abriu um largo sorriso. Muitas pessoas poderiam confundi-lo com Hao. Mas ela não.

"O que faz por aqui hoje, Yoh?" Perguntou.

"Pensei em sairmos um pouco hoje." Disse. "O Hao não está?"

"Quando eu acordei ele já não estava em casa. Saiu sem avisar." Suspirou.

"Bem, já que ele saiu, podemos sair também!" Yoh abriu um largo sorriso. "Vá se trocar, estarei te esperando aqui!"

"Mas hoje é..."

"Prometo que não demoraremos, Anna!" Fez cara de cachorro sem dono e Anna revirou os olhos.

"Tudo bem, mas que sejamos breves." E subiu para se trocar.

**X**

Ela realmente estranhou que Yoh tivesse aparecido ali justo _naquele_ dia. Mesmo depois de cinco anos convivendo com ele, parecia que continuava o mesmo garoto de antes. Hao não. Depois de tantos anos convivendo com ele, Anna percebeu o quanto ele havia amadurecido, principalmente no último ano, no qual se casaram.

"O Hao não comentou nada com você, Yoh?" Anna perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pela cidade.

"Sobre o que?" Yoh olhou-a, sem parar de andar.

"Hoje é..."

"Ei, Yoh! Anna!" Manta acenou para os dois e correu até eles. "O que estão fazendo por aqui?" O baixinho perguntou.

"Estamos dando uma volta, não quer se juntar a nós?" Yoh sorriu.

"Eu adoraria!" E antes que Anna pudesse contestar, estavam os três caminhando.

**X**

"Esse modelo está ótimo. As pétalas já estão preparadas? Ótimo." Ele desligou o celular. "Eu vou levar."

"É uma ótima escolha, Hao." Jun deu um risinho. "Então ela nem desconfia?"

"Eu não sei. O Yoh é um tapado, por isso mandei que o Manta fosse ajudar. Você sabe bem como o meu irmãozinho é."

"É, sei sim." Sorriu. "Está tudo preparado?"

"Sim, eu apenas preciso cuidar de alguns detalhes. Acho melhor eu ir, antes que o Yoh não consiga mais segurar a fera." Hao riu, pegando a caixinha, e saiu dali.

**X**

"Eu vou pra casa, Yoh." Anna disse, depois de ver o cunhado tomar a terceira taça de sorvete.

"Ah, mas ainda está cedo Anna!" Yoh pediu mais uma taça.

"Não está _cedo_, Yoh." Anna revirou os olhos.

"Mas ainda não são nem três da tarde! Claro que está cedo!" Manta tentou ajudar o amigo.

"Chega, eu já me cansei disso." Levantou-se da mesa. "Hoje faz _**um ano**_ que eu me casei com o seu irmão e eu vou passar a droga do dia com ele, nem que eu tenha que busca-lo na China!" Disse entredentes e virou-se para sair dali.

"...Mas quem mora na China não é o Ren?" Yoh perguntou, inocente.

E recebeu um olhar cortante por parte de Anna e um de frustração por parte de Manta.

**X**

"Espera, Anna, não entre assim!" Manta segurava-se em um dos pés de Anna, enquanto a loira se arrastava na direção da própria casa.

"Por que é que eu não posso entrar na _minha_ casa?" Chutou o baixinho na direção da caixa de correios.

"Manta!" Yoh correu para socorrer o amigo.

"Eu vou entrar na porcaria da minha casa e não são vocês que vão me impedir!" E abriu a porta da casa.

A cena era a seguinte: um caminho de pétalas de rosa se estendia até a mesa da sala de jantar, devidamente coberta por uma toalha branca e com dois pratos em seu centro. A casa estava completamente escura e era apenas iluminada pelas velas do candelabro que estavam acima da mesa. E, ao lado da mesa, Hao estava vestindo um terno, com um pano branco em um dos braços. Estava vestido como um garçom e puxou a cadeira para Anna se sentar.

"Senhorita." Ele manteve a seriedade quando Anna se sentou.

Ela pareceu surpresa num primeiro instante. Então ele não havia mesmo se esquecido...

"Hao, eu tentei segurar ela, mas...!" Yoh parou ao ver a decoração.

"Acho melhor irmos embora, Yoh." Manta abriu um sorrisinho e puxou o amigo, deixando os dois a sós.

"Você fez tudo isso sozinho, é?" Anna abriu um sorrisinho olhando-o.

"Sou um homem deveras criativo, não acha?" Ele caminhou em passos largos até a sala e pegou um buquê de rosas, o qual estendeu para Anna, se ajoelhando diante dela. "Feliz aniversário, querida."

Ela sorriu, pegando o buquê de flores.

"Obrigada." Fechou os olhos, inspirando o cheiro das flores e quando tornou a abri-los, viu uma caixinha preta entre as flores. "O que é isso?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Abra," Hao sorriu. "acho que vai gostar."

E foi o que ela fez. Abriu a caixinha e surpreendeu-se ao ver o conteúdo desta: um anel de ouro com uma pedra de rubi em seu centro. Era como se o rubi fosse uma pequena gota de sangue pela sua cor.

"É lindo, Hao..." Anna murmurou baixo e deixou o buquê de lado, colocando o anel.

"Que bom que gostou." Ele sorriu e deu-lhe um selinho leve. "Porque esse é só o primeiro ano de muitos outros que virão."

E depois disso, os dois curtiram todo aquele almoço preparado por ele, com a certeza de que aquele era apenas o primeiro ano de felicidade que tinham juntos.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma fic para o desafio 30 cookies, com o tema _Ano_.

Eu não gostei muito do resultado, mas está aí.

Faltam apenas 9!

See ya


End file.
